Save Me
by HettieXx
Summary: Sonny and chad are now best friends. When Sonny meets Sam they start to date. But something seems to be making Sonny less, well sunny and soon she is cut off from all the world! Chad will come and save her though..even if it kills him..
1. Plot

**Hi, I'm Hettie ! (may I say this is not my real name as I do not wish to share it)**

**I'm new to this writing story stuff, so I hope what I write here is alright :] **

_Disclaimer:__ I do __not__ own Sonny with the chance, though out the story characters from the show and other things related to the particular show are owned by WaltDisney._

_**Plot:-**_

Strong willed… bubbly… and well sunny!

Sonny Munroe is the type of girl that just plain happy, always is, she loves her friends and family and loved to be around them. It's been a year since they ended So Random and it been 1 and a ½ years since she spilt it up with Chad Dylan Cooper, but they are now closer than ever, best friends!

She still keeps in touch with Tawni, Nico etc. Tawni is also her best friend, she the friend Sonny always goes to advice for, weather is to do with clothes or boys although pickers can happen due to Tawni's ego.

Sonny and Chad both know they have feelings towards each other, but they never say it each other or to themselves.. but something is up with Sonny, she's withdrawn, her confidence is at an all-time low and she no longer her bubbly self, Chad shows her the light and bring the Sonny we all love back! But will things ever return to normal?

Along the way feelings told, confusion happens, and relationships die and bloom…


	2. Awh, Your so cute!

Chapter One: Awh, your so cute

(NoPOV)

"Chad, seriously it does not matter how many times you explain it to me. I will NEVER get it" Sonny said in frustration as she digged her head in to her pillow.

"What's not to get, it's not that hard you know!" He laughed.

"YES IT IS! What's the point off me doing math anyway, I plan on a career that does not involve math." Sonny looked at Chad with a wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms. Chad chuckled at Sonny's childish behaviour.

"Don't shout Sonny" he told her as he patted her head. "look I know you hate math, but your grades are falling, you're an E!" Chad watched sonny reaction. It hadn't move. "Fine how about if you can answer the next ten questions right, we can go get ice-cream, I'll pay" Chad said looking in her eyes and smiling in his puppy dog smile. Sonny thought for a while.

"Fine…" She still had her nose wrinkled and her arms folded.

"Awh, you're so cute when you acted like a kid!" He laughed as he ruffled her hair. Sonny blew a raspberry at Chad and turned to her work and began to work out the sums.

About half an hour later Sonny leaped up "I'm done!" She exclaimed.

Chad, who was in a mid-doze raised up and stretched his arms out. "Finally!" he yawned.

"Didn't take that long" sonny mumbled as she sat and handed the paper to Chad for him to check. Sonny sat there for a while fiddling with her pencil.

"Oh my god…" He looked at sonny who looked confused, he her mind she was scared as she thought she may have going to badly wrong Chad could not believe his eyes. "You got them all right!" He grinned. Sonny was shocked, she was sure she got it wrong, it took her a couple off seconds for the thing that chad just said to sink in.

"OH MY GOSH! REALLY!" Sonny leaped up once more and started to jump round dancing well saying yes repeatedly. "Yes, yes… ICE CREAM TIME CHADDY!" She shouted as she grabbed his hand dragged him up. And this point he released I'm self and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sonny... Calm down!" he told her "god it was only 10 questions.." Sonny face fell with disappointment. She was hoping for a nice comment of congrats. Chad sensing the sad mood coming from her, grinned. "Well done sonny, let's go get your ice cream" Sonny liked her head and grinned at him. She got herself out of his gripped and dragged him outside.

(In a milk bar (ice-cream shop)

Sonny and chad as famous as they are didn't get harassed my paparazzi here, fan occasionally asked for a autograph and a photo, but the people here seemed to be the same people came here and were used to them.

Sonny sat down in the booth Sonny and Chad always sit in when they come here. Chad went to go get there ice-cream. Sonny sat there looking at all the new posters on the wall.

"why are you here all alone?" And male voice said. Sonny looked round to see a tall boy with a smirk on his face, he had brown spikey hair with lushes brown eyes. He was very handsome.

She smiled up at him, in her mind she knew his was properly a jerk that just wanted her for one thing, but Sonny be Sonny she was polite to him. "I'm not alone" She replied. "I'm just waiting for my friend to get the ice-cream." She told him.

"oh well that's too bad, cause you're really pretty and I was hoping to buy you one…" His face looked disappointed. Sonny mind was started to think differently now. "Awwh…_Maybe he's not so bad" _she thought to herself.

"Well maybe you can buy me some ice-cream tomorrow!" She said, with a wink. He smiled at her. "Here, call me tonight" she told him as she scribbled down her number on a napkin. She handed him the number just Chad put the ice-creams on the table. He didn't look to happy about the other male at the table and gave him a glare.

"Is this your friend?" the unknown person said.

"Yeah, well best friend" She ginned at Chad who quickly slid next her in the booth and grabbed her hand and made a fake smile towards the gentleman. Sonny noticed the tense atmosphere. The boy felt it to and quickly said something to try and make the air less awkward.

"Well nice to meet you...?"

"Chad" He hissed.

"Nice name, I'm Sam" He attempted to smile at chad but got no politeness back. "I better be going. See you Sonny" he smiled at Sonny and walked away. Sonny smiled back put as soon as Sam left she was fuming.

"Chad, what's wrong with you!" she said, anger in every word. Chad looked at her, he was still angry over Sam, but was sad when he noticed the anger in Sonny's voice. Chad turned to sonny with a sad eyes on, he lowered his head.

"Well, you know…"

"Chad, seriously, I know we used to date, but we don't anymore! I'm aloud to date other people!" She said turning her face from him.

"I'm sorry sonny, I just care for you, and there's something I don't like about him…"

"yeah, yeah. You say that with every boy I meet." She said irritated by his obvious jealousy."

"I know I always say that. But this time I mean it! I mean, I don't know. You're not going to see him again are you?"

Chad did mean this time. He always has been jealous of any boy Sonny has spoken to. And he would always use the same excuse. But this time he meant it, he saw something bad in his eyes when he smiled at her. And when he smiled at him it was more of a glare.

"Yes Chad I am. I'm going to out with him tomorrow for ice-cream." Sonny turned round to face him, she glared right in his eyes. Chad lowered his head.

"Please, I'm sorry. You love me really" he grinned cheekily at her hoping for her to no longer mad him. He didn't like it when she was mad. And he didn't want to push her anymore buttons. So he decided maybe she was right. They haven't been together for a while so maybe it's for the best. Sonny gave a unsure smile.

"Fine…" She paused. "Just cause you remembered my favourite ice cream" She grinned picking up her Rookie road ice cream and taking a bite.

The next few days flew by for Sonny. It was all filled with Sam. He was a complete Gentleman. They weren't officaly going out, but with _luck_ they would be soon…

**Watchha think? Tell me if it good or bad! R&R**


	3. I'm Sorry!

Second Chapter: I'm sorry!

(at Conderstudios cafeteria)

Sonny and Sam have now been together for 3 months Sonny is now living with Sam after her mum had a car injury and is hospital for a while. Perfectly_ happy_.

Sonny was in line for food. She was very hungry; she has been filming for a movie called Oops. She stars a best friend off one the main character, who gets pregnant at 16. Although she does not play a main part she is used in almost every scene and has a lot of words to memorise. It's now 6 in the afternoon and has not eaten since 12 were she had a apple and banana. She hadn't had time for her sandwich.

She stood there for a good 5 minutes, she was now one away from the front off the line. But to her annoyance, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out the que.

"Do you mind. I'm hungry!" she said in frustration well she stabled herself. She looked up and relised who it was. Chad. He stood there grinning as always, but seem also a bit upset. "You okay Chad?"

"Yeah, well I was kind of hoping I could take you out for dinner? Not as a date. But you know as Best friends!" He grinned. "I mean we haven't been able to hang out much since…" Chad hesitated for while "Sam…" He gritted his teeth at the thought off him.

(SPOV)

Chad was right. We hadn't seen a lot of each other. And I am really hungry after all. So maybe dinner won't be so bad…

"Alright Chaddy" I smiled at him. "Sounds like fun!" He looked a bit taken back by me saying yes. But I can understand why. Normally when he asked something like this I reject him and cause I have something going on with Sam that night.

"Oh goodie. I'll pay, my treat!" He said with the most enourmas grin I have ever seen him pull.

"You don't have to do that…"

"Yes I do! I invited you. And plus you paying for you mum in hospital so you don't want to waste you money." He said with smirk. Knowing he has won.

"fine…" I mumbled. Well we walk to the car I texted Sam to let him know I will be back late tonight.

(**bold=Sonnys texts **_**blolditalic=Sam)**_

**Hi Sam! I'll be home l8 tonight. Going out with my m8 :) xxx**

_**Oh.. Who r u goin wiv? Xx**_

**Chad :) u remember him xxx**

_**Oh. I do. I don't want u goin.**_

**Why? **

_**Cause you I don't.**_

**Oh don't be jealous xxx**

_**U r NOT goin, u hear me?**_

**Oh, ill will talk to u when I get home. I am goin. Chad is my best m8. And u r not stopping me from goin.**

_**Slag!**_

I can't believe him! I decided not to text back. I had to fought back the tears that were filling my eye. I can't believe he called me slag, for seeing my best mate! We reached the car and I was about to open the car door but hand beat me to it.

"After you m'lady" Chad smiled as he held do open.

"Well thank you kind sir" I giggled at the name he used to call me when we're going out… I miss those days. But I don't think it will happen again. I sighed in sadness at myself. Chad got in the car then turned to me.

"So were you want to go? He asked.

"I don't know, I don't care. Anywhere, I am starving!"

"Okay, how about the first quite restaurant we see?" he said. "Get a table faster" He said as he started the car.

As we drove along, I thought about Sam. I still can't believe what he called me… he's always been nice and gentle man like.

"What about this place" Chad pointed out as he slowed down to view it. It was called How Mama Makes It! It sounded nice and homely, and at this point I wasn't to worried about where we ate.

"Okay" I said. Just then my tummy rumbled. Making me and Chad chuckle.

"Better get you in there quick Miss. Sunshine" He grinned as he parked up the car. We got out and I quickly opened the door and shot round to his side. "Steady on there" He laughed.

We soon got seated and ordered our food. As we waited for it, we chatted about what we were getting up to.

"So sonny…How are you and Sam…" he said sadly. I wonder why he does that he said he don't like anymore then besties loads of time.

"Where good… Chad, do you still like me?" I asked, I don't why I said that, I regretted it immediately.

(CPOV)

Omg, what do I say… Well off course I don't! just say that Chad…nothing is coming out off your mouth her Chad! No look, I just like her as a mate and I really care about her, that's all…

"Of I like you, I love you!" Oh my god, why did I just say that, say something else! "you know as a best mate!" I grinned at her. That's better, I smiled at myself. "Why do you ask?" Slipped out my mouth well I drank some water.

"Well, you seem so saddened by the fact I'm with Sam…" She explained. She was right I was saddened I don't know why though…_Cause you luuuve her _ Shut up mind. Anyway, I guess I still didn't like the guy, I mean I don't even know him that well.

"well I still don't like him that much…"

(NPOV)

"Oh, well you need to get over it" I laughed, but Sonny was worried he be on to something with the comment Sam said earlier… she put to the back off my mind. "Sam is a really nice guy Chad" She assured him. Chad wasn't convinced but didn't say anything else.

Sonny phone stared to ring at this point. Sonny picked it, with annoyance; she feared it may be Sam.  
>She checked caller ID before answering and gave a sigh of relief when she realised it was Tawni.<p>

(**Tawni**_/_Sonny)

"**SONNY! Where are you?" Tawni yelled down the phone.**

"Out, why?" Sonny was confused off why she sound panicked.

"**Well you could off told someone where you were! Gosh I was worried sick! Where are you and who's with you?"**

"I'm at this restrung called 'Like Mama Makes' its really nice. And I'm with Chad…?" Sonny is very confused by what Tawni is saying to her. "And I have told someone, Sam knew I was out with him."

"**Really? Cause Sam just called now saying he was worried cause you aint come home, so he asked me to try and phone you to see where you were…"**

"oh…" Sonny figured Sam did this so he could know exactly where she was, and she understood, she didn't tell him when she texted as she didn't know where she was going.

"**Well I will just go tell him that you're okay" Tawni now sounded, happy and pleased with herself. "Bye Sonny!" *beeeeeeeeep***

Sonny shrugged and put the phone down. Just then the food got put down in front of them and they began to tuck in.

After about 30 minutes they nearly finished their food, they have been chatting and laughing like they used to when they saw each other more.

(SPOV)

This food is so yummy, only couple more bits and I can get some pudding! Yummy! I was just about to take my last bit when I felt like someone was standing behind me. I looked round to see Sam. He looked angry, very angry.

"Sonny get your ass in my car now." He hissed at me. I've never seen him this mad or angry before…

"No, I want to finish my meal." I said sternly. "Anyway Chad can drive me home Sam. You didn't need to pick me up." I said. I was rather mad at him. I can't believe him!

"How dare you go on a date with him!" He said, stopping himself shouting too much.

"It is not a date! I told you, he is my best mate. I haven't seen him in ages so we decided to spend some time together, and I was really hungry so we went for a meal. He looked even madder now… I turned round to see a glaring Chad. He looked at me and I rolled my eyes. I was just about to put some more food in my mouth when hand grabbed me and made me stand.

"You are coming with me NOW!" he shouted. Everyone was staring at us now. Chad came up and batted his hand off of me.

"Get off of her!" He said. Chad was taller than he was. This made Sam hesitate a bit. Chad made me stand behind him.

"Listen buddy, she my girlfriend and she coming with me!" he argued. "Sonny come on!" he scared me a bit, and I wasn't sure what to do. People were staring and didn't want to start a fight. Before I could say anything Sam grabbed my wrist, very tightly it kind of hurt. Sam was stronger then I was so I could really fight back. I looked back at Chad that stood there for a bit, we were almost out the door when I saw Chad flick some notes on the table and then race after out the door. It was cold outside and I didn't have my jacket as I left it indoors so the cold air hit me fast. He was dragging me very fast so I didn't have time to realise he put in the car. He ran to his side and got in, I saw chad outside just getting out the door, but we zoomed off before he could do anything.  
>"I'm sorry!" I yelled to him, he just waved. He looked angered and upset at the same time when he looked at me…<p> 


	4. NEVER

Chapter Three: NEVER

(SPOV)

I stared out the window, to mad to say anything. The atmosphere was cold, harsh and full of rage. Out of now where I heard the words blurt out my mouth.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I screamed, he seemed a bit taken back by my outburst but soon got over it and his face went back to the stone cold glare as he kept his eyes on the dark road. I carried on "I MEAN, WHAT DO TO THINK YOUR PLAYING AT!" I screamed even louder. I could feel my face go red with anger and my nasals flare. I've never been angrier in my life; And it kind of scared me.

"Don't you dare shouted at me, you…you…" He said…

"YOU SLAG, is that it?"

"Better stop shouting." He told me, still with the cold glare on his face.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO BLOODY DO!" I yelled. He stop the car. I didn't notice but this was the house. He stared at me like he could kill me… Then … SLAM! Pain hit the side off my face, I screamed in agony. Before I could say anything, he grabbed the collar off my t-shirt.

"Listen you, you will NEVER talk to me again like that again. And I'll make this next point very clear as well. You are NEVER to see Chad EVER again! Got it?" He said his face an inch away from my face, his breath was hot on my face. I was shocked. I couldn't say anything. All I could do was stare at his eyes which were filled with hatred. "Good, now get out the car and in the house." He shoved me back. I couldn't do anything. I heard him get out. As I got back to reality, I started to cry. Not wanting another blow I got out and hurried to the house. I unlocked, my hands shaking like anything. I could feel Sam get closer. As soon as I unlocked the door I dropped the key on the floor and ran to the bath and locked the door.

I can't believe he hit me! My loving, sweet boyfriend. Maybe it was my fault. I mean I guess he did warn me… And I did yell a lot… I guess I just pushed him to far. No Sonny keep your head high, it's not your fault! But I don't want to look him; maybe I should give him another chance. I stopped my thinking and looked in the mirror, I hardly recognised my self. My eye was swollen and bruised. He broke the skin on the skin round my eye so there was a tiny amount of blood. I was pale as ghost and shaking like anything. I'm kind of scared to back out there. But like I said hold my head up high. I was just about to touch the door handled when I burst into tears.

10 minutes later I managed to get myself up. I went over to the sink. Not looking at the mirror. I washed my face and drying. Although it was very painfull. Once I did that I took one massive breath grabbed the door handle and opened it. I saw Sam sitting on the couch watching the TV. I slowly walked near him. He looked at me. He looked shocked. He opened his mouth to say something. But I beat him to it.

"Have you had dinner yet." I said. I didn't want an apology yet, I just wanted to get to bed as soon as possible. He looked at me. Not sure what to say at first.

"No" he answered simply.

"Okay, I will cook you something." I said as I walked off to the kitchen fighting back tears that stung my eyes. I decided to whip up some Mac N' Cheese. His faveourite.

Well I the pasta boiled, I quickly went up stairs and packed a few clothes. I got my toothbrush and other toiletries. I decided to go live with Tawni for a while. I went down stairs with the bags and went to finish the Pasta. Once I finished it, I put the bowl in one hand and the bag in the other one. I got to Sam and placed the bowl of cheesy food infrount of him. He looked at me, and then looked at my bags.

"I'm going to go stay with Tawni for a while." I said not giving him any eye contact.

"…Do you want a lift." He asked just above a whisper.

"No. I'll go wait outside and call her."

"its cold outside…"

"I'll wear a jacket." I stated. With that I headed to the door. Just before I headed out the door.

"Sonny" He said. "Don't go… I'm sorry, I love you" He looked at me with remorseful eyes. I looked down.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I quickly got out side and phone Tawni. The tears I held back soon began to flood out my eyes.

(**tawni**Sonny)

Tawni…Can you pick me up please?" I said sobbing in to the phone

"**Are you crying, what happened? Where are you?" **Panic filled her voice

"Please just come get me. I'm outside my apartment." I said voice breaking more and more with each word.

"**Okay, I'll be there in ten." **The phone went dead at that point. I sat there for the 10 minutes trying to stop my wailing.

I saw Tawni's car pull up, and I rushed to it. Bags in hand. She got out as well and came to me quickly. She took one look at my face and gasped.

"Can we go to your house?" I croaked. She nodded and took my bag and shoved them in the boots.

I forced myself not to cry when we were in the car. Once we reached her house we went straight to her room. As soon as the door closed, I broke down in tears again. Tawni quickly went by my side as I spilled all that happened… she was as speechless as I was when HE hit me…


	5. HELP?

**Hi, I'm Hettie ! (may I say this is not my real name as I do not wish to share it)**

**I'm new to this writing story stuff, so I hope what I write here is alright :] **

_Disclaimer:__ I do __not__ own Sonny with the chance, though out the story characters from the show and other things related to the particular show are owned by WaltDisney._

_**Plot:-**_

Strong willed… bubbly… and well sunny!

Sonny Munroe is the type of girl that just plain happy, always is, she loves her friends and family and loved to be around them. It's been a year since they ended So Random and it been 1 and a ½ years since she spilt it up with Chad Dylan Cooper, but they are now closer than ever, best friends!

She still keeps in touch with Tawni, Nico etc. Tawni is also her best friend, she the friend Sonny always goes to advice for, weather is to do with clothes or boys although pickers can happen due to Tawni's ego.

Sonny and Chad both know they have feelings towards each other, but they never say it each other or to themselves.. but something is up with Sonny, she's withdrawn, her confidence is at an all-time low and she no longer her bubbly self, Chad shows her the light and bring the Sonny we all love back! But will things ever return to normal?

Along the way feelings told, confusion happens, and relationships die and bloom…


End file.
